Second Thoughts?
by lil Minghia
Summary: Harry encounters many things, and has second thoughts about his father... This is my first HP fan fic, please R&R it!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, I'm only borrowing them. x D Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1**

Worries

Harry sat on the corner of his bed facing Ron, who was standing next to him. "Harry, you can't go see Hagrid, remember what Hermione said?" Ron whispered, trying to calm Harry down. "It doesn't matter what Hermione said, I'm going anyways." Harry hissed back. He walked over and opened his trunk, angrily pulled out his invisibility cloak, and stormed out of his dormitory with it, leaving Ron standing there with a disgruntled look on his face. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself as he stomped down the steps towards the common room. When he reached the common room, all that was left of the fire were a few smoldering ashes. He crossed the common room and went threw the portrait hole as carefully and quietly as he could.

When he was outside of the common room, he started to sprint down the hallway towards the staircase. He did not see anyone on his way down to the great hall. When he got there he wrenched open the door towards the grounds and closed it behind him. He started a mad dash towards Hagrid's hut.

Meanwhile Ron was squinting out the window trying to see any signs of Harry, even though he knew he was using his dad's invisibility cloak. Neville stirred in his sleep and Ron looked over at him to make sure he had not woken up. Ron needed to wake up Hermione, but he did not know how. Boys weren't aloud to go into the girls' dormitories. He turned his attention back to the window and stared persistently out of it, Hagrid would let Harry into his Hut, and Ron would know where he was.

As Harry drew nearer to Hagrid's hut, he noticed Hagrid was talking to someone, no something. As Harry approached the window of Hagrid's hut, he was relieved to see Hagrid talking to Fang. Harry moved quickly to the door and knocked on it. He heard a small crash from inside the house; Hagrid must have been startled and knocked something over. "Who is it?" came Hagrid's booming voice.

"It's me, Harry. Open the door." Harry replied as the door was suddenly opened. He scurried inside and took the cloak off as Hagrid shut the door behind him. Fang jumped on Harry and tried to lick his face. Harry noticed a smashed mug the size of pot on the ground.

"What are you doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked concerned. Harry suppressed Fang and looked up at Hagrid. "I need to ask you about my parents." He replied helping himself to an empty chair. As he sat down Fang nearly jumped onto his lap, but he managed to restrain him. Hagrid looked down on the ground where the smashed mug was and pretended to think it was the up most important thing to clean it up. He picked up all the pieces and threw them away. Only to find Harry starring at him when he turned around.

"Ahh, wha' is it you wanted ter know?" Hagrid asked taking the seat across from Harry. Before Harry could answer, there was a quick but loud rap on his door. Harry dived into the corned while pulling his cloak over himself. Fang started barking, and Hagrid looked over to where Harry was with a look of panic on his face. Hagrid then walked over to his door and said in a thunderous voice; "Who is it?"

"Open this door right now; this is Hogwarts High Inquisitor Professor Umbridge." Umbridge said as she waited for the door to open. Hagrid opened the door and looked out seeing no one. That is until he heard a small "hem, hem" and looked down to find Umbridge standing there. "I was informed that a student by the name of Harry Potter is out of bed and is hiding in your err, house." She said as she pushed her way through the threshold. Hagrid closed the door behind her and had a look of nervousness on his giant face.

"I don' kno' what you're talkin' 'bout." Hagrid said as he looked at this strange woman in his house. Umbridge meanwhile, was searching high and low for Harry, but her search was unsuccessful. She turned towards Hagrid and walked out of his house mumbling to herself. Hagrid looked over at where Harry had disappeared. Harry took off the cloak in a couple of minutes only to find Hagrid starring at him. "Yer hav' ter go now. That woman will be lookin' fer you." Hagrid said as Harry mumbled a goodbye and put his cloak back on. Harry opened the door and Hagrid pretended he just wanted some fresh air and closed it after a couple of minutes.

Harry's heart was racing; Umbridge was out looking for him. He wondered to himself who could possibly have known where he had gone. He had not seen anyone on his way to Hagrid's hut…

Harry ran all the way back to the castle. He made his way into the Great Hall, and then ran up the stairs. When he reached the portrait, he said the password and the fat lady opened up, sleepily. She had not noticed that there was no one there. Harry rushed in, pulled his invisibility cloak off, and walked up to his dormitory, hoping everyone was sleeping.

He found everyone asleep, even Ron had crawl back into his bed and was snoring slightly. Harry put his cloak in his trunk and changed into his bedclothes, and crawled into his own bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry feel to sleep.

**_Hope you liked it...I had a bit of writer's block at the end of it. Anyways, please R&R it! It would make my day, and also it will help me decide if I want to write another chapter._**

**_Love Lots,_**

**_lil Minghia_**


End file.
